The Queen's Court
by Indigo Tides
Summary: Grace is supposed to rule her father's kingdom by the dawn of her "Sweet Sixteenth" birthday, but her jealous sister tries to finish her off on Earth in order to become Queen of Venance. But when the sister unleashes a creature that will destroy Grace, the lives of the turtles, and New York City's population are put on the line. Can Grace somehow calm the Queen's Court?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles except for my own.**

**A/N: Hello readers! I know this chappie is a little short, but it was an idea that I think I'll start with. Let me know what you think! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**~Indigo Tides**

* * *

"Come on, Lady Grace, I know you can do better than THAT!" cried Kale.

I gritted my teeth. If only he knew how frustrating this was… if he were in my shoes! I raised my weapon and pulled back. That string felt tighter than usual, and every muscle in my right arm protested against the weight being used for the umpteenth time today.

That arrow jiggled on the rest as I looked down the shaft. My target was only a couple of meters away and still peppered with holes from previous blows. With a sigh, I let the string fly and that arrow cut through the practice room, through the silence.

It pierced the target, its feathers quivering just outside of the gold ring. My coach gave me a tired smile as he strode over to the target.

"Looks to me like you've have had a long day there, Lady Grace," he stated, yanking the weapon out of the hay, "you wish to discuss it?"

I shook my head. Somehow, earlier today didn't go as well as I thought. My younger sister, Darla, had managed to convince her mentor into getting another person to spar with her. Unfortunately, that "other" person was me. Darla had at least 40 pounds to me, and stood a foot taller. So any reasonable person just could imagine how well those arduous three hours went.

"Well, maybe some rest will do you some good," offered Kale.

"Oh, please!" I moaned, slinging my bow around my shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay Kale?"

He smiled, bid me good night, and strode out of the practice room. I followed suite, barely keeping my eyes open. My room lay on the top floor, or as mortals say, the pent house. It was quite grand for a bedroom, in my opinion, with floor to ceiling windows. The floor was solid gold, and all of the furniture followed the same theme. I smiled in pleasure, imagining the fluffy pillows and fat, gold blanket on my bed.

The stairs were far too tiring to climb, so I decided to take the elevator instead. But once the sculpted doors opened, there stood my personal bully.

"Hey there, punk. Ready for Round 2?" Darla growled, putting up her dukes. I ignored her and pressed the button for my room. Almost immediately, my stomach lurched as the floor quickly rose.

She probably took my silence as a "yes" because she then shoved me into the side to the tiny room.

"Hey. I'm talking to you, twerp. Jolie said I could try my other option again for spars, so looks like another week of pummeling you!" Darla grinning horribly, like she was forced to eat a lemon and enjoy it. Jolie, her mentor, actually wore the same smile often, especially when she got to coach Darla beating me to a pulp.

Darla was muscled, no doubt about that. She could have easily passed for a man, judging by her broad shoulders, bulging muscles and strong facial features. Her straight chestnut hair lay flat on her back, her eyes matching the same color. Except sometimes, when her mood was up, I could practically see tiny flames dance in her eyes.

I, on the other hand, looked far more different than her. Most people say I look a ton like my mother, but those are just opinions. I had rusty red, wavy hair that was cropped by my shoulders. My eyes were stormy grey, and freckles plastered across the bridge of my nose. Unlike my sister, I was quite petit, but still had enough muscle to keep up with my archery.

The elevator gave a tiny ding, and the doors flew open. I practically ran into my room before Darla got another word in. Though I try my best to ignore her, her words penetrate me like daggers. What a bully.

"But that won't stop me from becoming ruler of Venance!" I declared out loud, a stupid grin plastered on my face. Once I knew that Darla was out of earshot, of course.

In our kingdom, the tradition is that the eldest child of the king and queen of Venance will hand down the throne by their sixteenth birthday, mine being tomorrow. So, as you can see, the cycles go by pretty quickly.

Another tradition for our kingdom is that if the eldest child is a multiple, they compete in a competition that shows their best fighting quality. It's not to the death, of course, but the tradition kind of stuck when my great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother was accidently killed by her twin brother in a duel. Whoops.

That's why we (Darla and I) still have mentors. Working with us since age 8, they helped us find our strengths and weaknesses, and even made us stronger. Kale had always been like the uncle I never had; cropped, peppery hair, twinkling eyes, a bright smile, and an attitude that could get me out of almost any bad mood.

He knew from the start that I wasn't as strong and built like Darla, so he avoided the weapons like swords, maces, spears and the like. I, actually, was more interested in ranging weapon, like crossbows and bows. And to my great pleasure, he agreed with my choice of weaponry.

My first "official" bow was a gift from Kale about a year ago for my fifteenth birthday. It was a recurve bow, standing at 3 and a half feet long, the entire thing made out of sturdy oak. There are ancient etchings on the limbs of the bow, which go back in time to when my ancestors founded the kingdom. In a word, I loved it!

I pulled the bow off my shoulder and placed it next to my nightstand, where it was in my reach if I ever needed it in a rush. I then quickly changed out of my combat clothes and into a flannel night gown. Clapping my hands twice, the lights above me dimmed down to a soft glow, the only light source coming from the moons in the night sky. Sighing with pleasure, I nearly made a flying leap to my bed. My eyes were closing almost as soon as I pulled the blankets around me. The last thing I remember thinking before sleep claimed my consciousness was,

"Venance, get ready for your queen!"

* * *

**A/N: So... thoughts? Ideas? Comments? Feel free to give me some advice! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello wonderful readers! I hope you sguys enjoy this chappie... and I apologize forehand for not getting the turtles in yet. But I can promise you guys that they'l be in the next chappie for sure! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**~Indigo Tides**

The following morning, I was filled with jitters. Sure, turning sixteen was great and all, but the weight of the kingdom was soon to rest on my shoulders. Mine and mine only!

I woke up before the sun rose, the stars still glimmering into my open windows. My attire for the crowning ceremony consisted of this gold dress that only came out of the closet on special occasions.

It was a royal gold dress, with silver streaks that extended from the waist all the way down to the hem by my toes. The sleeves went down a little past my elbows, finishing with a thin strip of lace. But when I walked or moved in it, it seemed as if I was wearing a glimmering star, or moon. My shoes matched the silver; just a pair of sandals. I also wore my grandmother's pendant around my neck, so I could carry a little bit of family history with me. My hair was parted to the side, not too much different than what I usually had it during a regular day.

By the time I was all prepared, the sun was just peeking over the mountains of Forum, casting blue and purple rays into the bedroom. But before I left, I grabbed my quiver and bow, muttering the old hymn to cast them down into a tiny charm bracelet. I loved to wear it- no matter the occasion. It had the charm of a lily (the quiver) and one of a willow tree (the bow). And for an extra, EXTRA safety pre-caution, I slipped my hidden dagger into the sleeve of my dress, where I sewed a sheath some years ago. Don't want to be unprepared as Venance's new queen.

Truth to be told, I hated it. Not the archery weapons, of course, but the knife. Kale had insisted that I had to have had some type of alternative if my bow was ever broken, or lost, or out of arrows, etc. It made me feel like a ruthless killer and very un-princess like. Not that it mattered now, but I felt like today I needed it.

I slipped out of my room and headed down to the first floor, or as most people call it, the Throne Room. It had gleaming brass doors that were carved of my family's history like ancient battles and crowning for new kings and queens and the like. Normally four guards stood outside the threshold, two on each side. But for today, two rows of soldiers stood at guard, their sharpened spears giving off cold glints to by passers.

But to my relief, I saw Kale standing amongst them, sporting his silver robes and his pendant that was almost like the exact copy of the moon. It twinkled against the cloth, and that only raised my jitter levels even more. Kale wore his grin, so that calmed me down. A bit.

"Are you ready, Lady Grace?" he asked after a brief hug.

"As I'll ever be," I replied, nervously twisting my bracelet. He titled my chin up with two fingers and spoke so softly, I don't even think the guards around us could hear.

"No matter what happens, you will always be Queen Grace to me."

I teared up at that comment, but had to hastily hold back the flood gates. For the grand doors opened with a loud groan, and thousands of eager villagers craned their necks to see the new queen. Darla, I noticed, wasn't among these people. Kale stepped to my side, and we made our way down the center carpet, my arm looped into his.

My heart was racing so fast, I was afraid that everybody in the room could hear it. Women in bonnets and fancy dresses smiled to my meeting gaze, and men in robes of all colors watched us proceed down the violet rug. The atmosphere of the room was so still, I bet a pin could drop and it would sound like a tumbling boulder.

My eyes, though, were fixed on the king and queen sitting the front of the room. My father, King Lance, had on a deep gold robe, like the color of a wheat field in mid-summer's day. Bold patterns were plastered across the chest portion, leaving stripes like slashes down to the bottom of the cloth.

My mother, on the other hand, wore her best robe; with a deep purple color and silver crosses by her chest. Queen Anne was adorned with pearls and diamonds of all kinds, lacing into a necklace, earrings, and a ring. Matching her husband, there were also grey stripes to the bottom of the robe.

They sat in thrones that were made of pure gold, and a high backing that quite nearly touched the ceiling. And on each backing were symbols of the ranking described as animals. Above my father was a magnificent lion, rearing on hind legs, teeth bared, claws sharp. My mother had a dove in mid flight, its pure white feather ruffled like it was catching the wind. The air caught in my throat as I looked at the seat. Soon to be my seat.

I almost kept walking, my attention only fixed on the king and queen, but I would've gone up the steps to the thrones. Kale still had his arm around mine, and gave me a little tug back. I blinked stupidly at him, and then back at my parents. Kale then squeezed my hand, bowed to both the king and queen, and sat down in the first seat behind me.

My knees began to shake oh so slightly as soon as Kale left my side. I so badly just wanted to take the crown and get the ceremony over with, but I couldn't do that. Not with the whole population of Forum watching my every move.

King Lance stood up from his seat and spoke in a loud voice, "Kneel."

I sunk to my knees on the thick carpet. King Lance then bellowed, "Lady Grace, Princess of Venance, and Watcher of Forum. Do you promise to keep rule over this kingdom?"

"I do," I croaked, but said in a louder voice, "I do."

"Do you intend to keep this kingdom under your reign until you step down from the throne?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to protect the people of this kingdom?"

"I do."

The king nodded once, and turned to the small side table by his throne. He picked it up for everyone in the court to see. The crown was gorgeous; thin strands of metal weaving in and out of each other in a braid like manner.

He came over to me and placed the crown on my head. It fit perfectly and beautifully. Several ladies in the seats behind me sighed in pleasure, and I couldn't help but crack a smile. Queen. I was now Queen!

"Rise, Queen Grace. For-" the King Lance started, but was overpowered by a very large bang.

Almost everyone in the room gasped and turned around in shock. The grand doors were wide open, banging rather harshly against the side walls. Darla stood panting in the doorway.

"A duel!" She shouted, waving her sword around in the air. And a duel she wanted- for she was dressed in her combat clothes with the guards and helmet.

King Lance looked puzzled. "Darla, the rules never say anything about a duel between siblings. Its only when they happen to be multiples-"

"Well have you checked looking at the law King Pendragon passed maybe, oh, a century ago? Look it up, Pops," Darla reprimanded.

And if right on cue, Jolie stepped from behind Darla and produced a thick scroll that looked ready to crumble any moment.

"The girl is right, Your Highness. I have the signed parchment right here," Jolie announced in a silky voice, giving a death glare to me. Ugh.

I stood up and went over to Kale. "What should I do? I'm no good against her!"

"If the papers are right, and I'm pretty sure they are," Kale whispered back, sneaking a look at King Lance reading the scroll, "then I would go with whatever the king decides, Queen Grace."

But the king couldn't put his say in. At that moment, I felt a giant yank on my arm, and I was dragged beck into the middle of the court. And Darla, of course, had me in an iron lock, her other hand raised in the air.

"Vurdering av Forum, ta meg til New York!"

Wind swirled around us, like we were inside a tornado. Great colors of purples and yellows whipped through my hair, making it difficult to see. I could faintly hear yelling of the people in the court. In the mix, Kale's voice rang out above the rest.

"Queen Grace! Brace yourself! Darla has-"

His shouting grew more and more distant as the wind grew stronger, and darkness claimed my thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: That little bit Darla spoke was Norwegian (I kinda think the language fits with the story). It means "Traveler of Forum, take me to New York." Thanks for reading... and reviews are always welcome! :)**


End file.
